This invention relates to digital data transmission in general and more particularly to an arrangement for transmitting digital data signals between subscriber stations which are connected to a common data and control line.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,810,103, the journal "Hewlett-Packard Journal" 1975, No. 5, pages 2 to 4, as well as in the journal "Electronics", vol 47 (1974), No. 23, pages 95 to 106, arrangements and methods for the transmission of data are described, in which request, data, acknowledgement and ready signals are transmitted. The disclosed systems therefore require a multiplicity of lines.